Adventure time:Melody of darkness
by Grimmnoire
Summary: The future of ooo now lies in darkness as remnants dark monsters with no face has covered the world with chaos and destruction now the past must undo what the future stored for them in the future.


**Chapter 1:Truth and despair.**

**"Finn help us we don't know how long will be able to hold on the remnants are trying to break the gate" baren called through the telekenetic spell as he tries to hold on to the gate.**

**"I can't the spell isnt complete yet"Finn shouted as he cast the spell to the tablet"Marceline help them i need more time if the casting is interrupted the seal won't be complete!"Finn shouted to marceline**

**"Ok just hang in there"She agreed and flew to the gate she landed to the near baren holding the gate"What's the situation baren?"she asked**

**" We cant hold for much longer, at this rate they'll break in and we dont have much troops left to fight them off we need to fall back to the main gate"he said while exhausted from the fighting and mostly bruised and wounded**

**"Alright order the rest of the men to fall back ill try to hold them off, what about the rest outside?"she asked as she look around at the soldiers with concern**

**"Captured or dead that's what we know,is that tablet really important?" he asked with an exhausted voice while holding a nearly broken sword and shield**

**"The tablet is important to finn he said-look out!"She shouted and barely dodged the flaming boulder she got and up and looked around finding baren dead on the ground the monsters broke through the gate she fought the monsters but keeps coming she quickly flew back to the main gate panting**

**"What happened? and where's baren?"FP asked to marceline with a concerned look at her face**

**" broke through the outer gate...there's no way out now"she said with a serious and sad look as she pant for air**

**"No...baren...Captain!."She shouted at the captain of the squad near the gate**

**"Yes ma'am!?"he said while runnning to her with a tired and wounded face**

**"Gather what remaining forces you have and fortify the gate!"she said with a serious look as she pointed at the gate**

**"But ma'am if we put our remaining forces here we'llbe trapped"the captain said with a serious look**

**"Does not matter we are already trapped we can't let them go through the gate if that gate falls now all is lost"She said to the captain,the captain agreed and called the remaining forces to fall back to the main gate.**

**"Marceline go to finn and guard him if that tablet can truly save the world...then it's worth sacrificing for"she said to marceline while walking towards the gate with a flaming ball at her hand**

**"I can't just leave you here we'll fight to-"she got interrupted by flame princess**

**"You do know even with your help we will all fall here dont sacrifice yourself for nothing go and help finn...and tell him..im sorry"she said with a sad look to marceline,marceline can't stand the look of her face so she agreed and hugged her then she flew back to the castle where finn is casting the spell**

**"Marceline why are you here? and where's baren and flame?"he asked as he cast the spell**

**"Baren is dead flame is holding the main gate...but wont hold for long...are you sure this tablet will save us?she asked as she look to finn,finn look down..and think then replied**

**"Not us...but hopefully the past if he find this then they are saved...however...i can't tell if he will be able to handle this..."gift" he will face tragedy and despair upon recieving this but if he able to possess it he will have the power he never has before but...i fear that the path he has gained will be lost and start a new...no matter how dark his path will be."he said while finished the casting and opened a portal and threw the tablet to the portal.**

**"why don't we go then?"she asked**

**"the portal last for 5 min i can't cancel it if one remnant goes through here it'll not only go the past...but one remnant is enough to start a nightmare to the world the only hope is that tablet"he said then the door of the castle blew and remnants were inside finn and marceline fought off the remnants for the portal to close and marceline fell 1st stabbed behind the back finn is the last one fought off the remnants but fell soon as his conciousness fade every second he saw the portal close and smiled as he submit to death.**

**"My 1st fanfic please dont be mad if it's not really good but one will come out soon thanks for reading ^^" **


End file.
